


Il figlio di Lily

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il Natale si avvicina e in una fredda notte d'inverno Severus scoprirà che Harry non è così diverso da lui."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”15 Dicembre. QUINDICESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: “Tempo passato. A ha deciso di fare un regalo a B, ma per sbaglio fa confusione col pacchetto destinato a C…





	Il figlio di Lily

Il figlio di Lily

 

 

Severus era abbandonato sulla poltrona, le fiamme aranciate del camino si riflettevano nelle sue iridi scure. Si passò una mano tra i capelli unticci e sospirò pesantemente, si portò il bicchiere di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, le sue gote erano arrossate.

< Siamo di nuovo sotto Natale, presto si celebrerà il ricordo di quando ti ho persa, mia adorata Lily > pensò.

Udì dei rumori di passi e si voltò, vide Harry ritto di fronte a lui. Socchiuse gli occhi, aggrottando la fronte e lo guardò in viso.

“Potter, lo sa che non dovrebbe essere qui? Questa è la mia stanza e le ricordo che sono un professore” borbottò.

“M-mi dispiace… semplicemente volevo portarle questo…” esalò Harry, porgendogli un pacco.

Piton si alzò in piedi e con passi cadenzati lo raggiunse, prendendolo in mano.

Lo aprì e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo al suo interno una sciarpa.

_Il ragazzino fu sferzato dal vento gelido, strinse gli occhi, voltando di scatto la testa. I piedi e la fine della sua casacca nera affondavano nella neve. Rabbrividì, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e le sue labbra erano bluastre._

_< Questa visita a Hogsmeade andrà benissimo, me lo sento  > pensò, entrando all’interno del locale. Evitò uno del terzo anno con una pinta di burrobirra in mano. Si avvicinò al bancone e ne ordinò una anche lui, raggiunse il tavolo e riconobbe Lily. Arrossì e le si sedette accanto, appoggiando la birra sul tavolo._

_“I miei genitori mi hanno detto che posso rimanere a scuola quest’anno, così potremo divertirci insieme per Natale” disse Lily._

_Severus arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle._

_“Gra-grazie… lo so che lo fai per non lasciarmi solo” esalò._

_“Buon Natale in anticipo” mormorò Lily. Lo abbracciò e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia._

_Piton sorrise. Le porse un pacchetto regalo, Lily lo prese e sorrise a sua volta. Lo aprì e scoppiò a ridere._

_“Una sciarpa serpeverde? È uno scherzo, vero?” domandò._

_Severus avvertì una fitta al petto._

_< Quello era il regalo per Lucius!  > pensò._

_“S-sì. Certo! Il vero regalo te lo farò sotto l’albero la notte della Vigilia” biascicò._

_“Oh, quanto sei gentile. Il ‘migliore amico’ che si possa avere” disse Lily._

 

“Regalo di Natale? Potrei vomitare” disse acido.

Harry si mordicchiò il labbro e sospirò.

“Fa niente, allora…” sussurrò. Cercò di riprendergliela, ma Piton se la mise al collo.

“Grazie, Potter… non amo particolarmente questo periodo dell’anno, ma… mi serviva una sciarpa” mentì.

Harry sorrise.

“Non è gioioso neanche per me. Ho perso i miei genitori” ammise. Si grattò la testa.

“In realtà quella era per Hermione, ho confuso i pacchetti. Volevo regalarle un set per pozioni” sussurrò Harry.

“Preferisco la sciarpa, se per lei non è un problema. La so-tutto-io gradirà avere un set per esercitarsi nella mia materia e aumentare i voti” disse Piton.

< Questo ragazzo… forse mi somiglia più di quanto io voglia ammettere. In fondo, avrei tanto voluto fosse mio figlio > pensò.

“Buon Natale, professore. La sciarpa ora è sua” mormorò Harry.

“Grazie Potter, ma fila via prima di finire in punizione” disse Piton.

Potter annuì e corse via.


End file.
